


Going for Gold

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Sock hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: A short drabble about sock-skating on hardwood flooring.





	

When Alexander dragged Y/N out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen, this was not what they were expecting. Two cardboard boxes had been set up on either side, and two brooms leaned against a counter that was the current home to a plastic cup. Hamilton pressed a kiss to their temple before handing them fuzzy socks.  
He already had on his pair as he stepped to the center of the kitchen. Holding a block of cheese like a microphone, he started speaking, sounding like a terrible impression of an announcer in a boxing ring. “We now return to the Olympic rink for the final round of sockey! For those of you that haven’t kept up with our sock-hockey tournament, we are going into the gold medal round. On one end of the floor, we have Y/N. On the other end, Alexander. Should be a great match, folks!”

“Alexander, what is all this?” He did not answer their question, but rather handed them a broom and winked. He dropped the cup, letting it land flat the hardwood flooring. Y/N walked to the front of the makeshift goal, and he immediately sprung into action. Hamilton pushed the cup back and forth before he began to “skate” forward. He wore a smirk on his face as he shot it forward and around Y/N, getting it in the cardboard box.

Alexander cheered, spinning around and grabbing Y/N by the waist. Quickly, he pressed a kiss to their cheek, causing their eyebrow to rise in challenge.

“I got a kiss point, fair and square!”

It was on now. The skating couple flew back and forth across the “rink” and scored goal after goal, each kiss getting a bit longer as the game went on. Finally, Alexander grasped his arms around Y/N and lifted them a few inches in the air, peppering Y/N’s face with kisses and spinning them around. Y/N heartedly laughed as they swung around Hamilton, kissing his nose.

As he set Y/N down, the couple stumbled a bit, gripping one another’s elbows to catch themselves and each other. The socks let them slip and slide before finally letting the occupants stand still. A smirk grew on Y/N’s already smiling face and they twirled Alexander, using the momentum of the fuzzy socks to send them skating to the other side of the floor, dragging Hamilton behind them.

The rest of their morning was spent figure skating around the small home, both lovers enjoying every moment together.


End file.
